Dance Inside
by Reckless Dreamer Yuna
Summary: Tonight was their night, and Kagome had never expected it to be so amazing. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him, too, with all of her heart. It was THEIR night. Rated M for lemon, InuxKag. Don't forget to review!


**A/N:**_** So, here I am with my second Inuyasha story. Haha, I am so proud of myself. But be WARNED, this chapter does have adult situations and such, and the whole thing is a lemon, so yeah. If you're uncomfortable with reading lemons or anything, then I suggest you just click off of this. And yes, it is pretty fuckin' detailed. Remember, I warned you, (: . I think I will write a few more one-shots, and lemons, just to practice before I start writing stories with more than just one chapter. By the way, this story was Inspired by Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects. It's a really great song. Anyway, enjoy, (:**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song Dance Inside.**

**Dance Inside**

It seemed too good to be true, when the hanyou had swore that he loved her. She didn't know that those three simple words could bring her so much joy, hope, fulfillment. She didn't know they could make her do things that she'd never thought of. But God, he did love her, and she loved him too. He had said so, confessed it.

She let out a shuddering sigh when she felt his fingertips gently caressing her skin, moving in a burning trail as he brought her pleasure. Every touch was like fire. She didn't know that a simple _touch_ could feel this way.

Kagome was surprised, definitely. She had never known a touch, a kiss, a love as gentle as Inuyasha's.

Stars surrounded them, moonlight casting down on their naked, trembling bodies. Inuyasha had threatened the others to stay behind, said he needed to talk to Kagome urgently, but she quickly knew it wasn't the case when he had pinned her down and began kissing her. She was excited, surprised, filled with surprise. Now they were here, out in the beautiful moonlight, stars surrounding them, under a tree. The grass was around them, and it felt uncomfortable, pressed to Kagome's back as she squirmed under Inuyasha. Even though it was slightly uncomfortable, she found it amazing, and it was just the perfect night to make love, and also to confess it.

She was now completely naked, feeling so bare, so uncomfortable under Inuyasha's hungry gaze. Slowly, she crossed her arms under over her chest, and looked away from him, a blush settling on her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled her arms away, and bent down to kiss her neck, all the while, mumbling into her skin that she was beautiful, causing another blush from Kagome.

He felt as if he was in heaven. Hell, she was heaven. He wanted to make her his tonight, he wanted to make her scream his name, he wanted it to be their night. God, he had waited so long, so long to take her this way. Her big brown eyes were wide in anticipation, lust, and of course, love. He stared her down, and each second, he wanted more of her. He smiled while looking down at her. She was so silly, to think he could love anyone besides _her_.

He kissed her neck again, and let his tongue trail down to her breasts, and he heard her moan as his mouth latched on to one. Her back was arching up, and he knew then he could bring her pleasure easily. He heard her whimper slightly as his mouth moved, obviously displeased with his sudden change in movement. His tongue trailed down to her stomach, and she let out a loud moan and arched her back once again when he trailed over her navel. He laughed and continued down.

Kagome's heart was beating faster, and she couldn't think at all as he parted her legs, and gently began licking her clit. It was like fire, Kagome thought as her eyelids slipped close and she began bucking her hips wildly as he brought her closer and closer to release. She bit her lip, and moaned loudly. She tried to get a grip on the grass, but it didn't help her at all, and she soon released.

Kagome's eyelids were still closed, and shot open when she felt Inuyasha's mouth on hers. He pulled back, and she looked up into his beautiful amber eyes, and she _knew _that lust wasn't the only thing involved in his actions. It was love too. A lot of love. Suddenly she flipped the strong hanyou over, and slid herself onto his chest so he could feel how wet she was. She smiled at the surprised expression on his face. She slipped off of him and trailed her hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles underneath her touch, and she continued to move her hands down until they brushed across his erection.

She giggled when she heard him moan loudly, and then she froze. She had no idea what she was doing, and she definitely didn't want to fuck up.

"Ah fuck, Kagome, use your mouth, use your hand, anything. Fuck," Kagome began slowly taking him in her mouth, stroking the tip with her tongue, before she fully took him into her mouth, and moved her head up and down. "Fuck, faster. Please." and she did as told, until he finally released.

She her mouth onto his again, and smiled as she got a taste of him and her mixed into their kiss. She knew they _both_ wanted more when it began to intensify and his hands began fondling with her breasts.

"Take me," she whispered, hardly able to breathe. She laid down again as he towered over her, positioning himself at her interest.

"Promise you'll tell me if I hurt you," he said, his face serious. She looked up at the boy she loved, the boy who had hurt her many times before, but it didn't matter. All she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I p-promise," she stuttered. With one more look into his eyes, he slipped into her slowly.

Kagome moaned, but not the kind of moan Inuyasha wanted to here. But before he could help himself, he was pounding into her, telling himself that it would help her adjust to feeling him inside of her. However, he knew that wasn't the case, so he forced himself to slow down a little. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful girl underneath him. Her hair was spread everywhere, her lips swollen, her face twisted into a scornful expression. He sighed.

"Kagome, am I hurting you?"

She was silent for a moment. She didn't want him to stop, but it was so painful. This was supposed to be their night, and she hadn't imagined the pain would be this bad, "Well, it does kind of hurt, but please don't stop. I love you, and this is supposed to be our night. Don't stop, I want this."

"Kagome, you promised that you'd tell me. Please be honest with me," he said, and Kagome noticed the painful expression on his face. All she could do was nod, as he kissed her tears away, and began moving inside of her.

He stared at her, and she did the same as he was moving in and out, in and out. She soon began gasping, and Inuyasha was letting out grunts of pleasure. Her eyelids slid closed, her back arched. And suddenly, her legs were wrapped around his waist, her fingernails digging into his back. Inuyasha moaned, and picked up the pace. He moved, back and forth, taking them both over the edge.

Kagome didn't know something so painful could transform into something so pleasurable. She didn't know he'd loved her so much, didn't know that tonight would be there night, that they'd be here, him taking her over the edge. But it was happening, and she just hoped she wasn't imagining it.

She was so close, and moaned as Inuyasha leaned over and bit her, catching the blood on his tongue. And then, their world shattered, as he exploded inside of her, and she exploded too. He slowly pulled out of her.

They laid there for the longest, knowing they should go back to camp, but she just wanted to lay there, and be held in his arms, feel him kissing her neck.

He pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "Don't you think we better get back? They're probably worried," Inuyasha sat up, before Kagome pulled him back down.

"Please Inuyasha. Remember? This is _our_ night. Stay with me, hold me," she felt his strong arms slip back around her.

"Just for tonight," he said, smiling as he wrapped her closer, kissing her neck again, "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too," she whispered, snuggling closer to him as they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**The End**

_**So, this is really descriptive. But I do think I'm getting a bit better at writing. I tried to make it sweet, and more about love instead of sex, but it didn't really work out that way, I think. And I'm thinking of writing a story, but I'm not sure exactly how I want it to go. Any suggestions? Anyway, pretty pretty please review? I 3 all my reviewers, and thanks for all the favorites in my other story, The Ballad of Love and Hate. It means a lot to me. Byeee! (:**_


End file.
